Comfortably Numb, Book 1
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: Was a one shot but is now a full length story, disclaimers inside. Read and Review. In future chapters may be AU, and wrestling will be included.
1. Chapter 1-The Beginning

(**Disclaimer**-I only own my OC-WWE owns everything else and Pink Floyd owns the song that inspired the title, I only own the plot. I don't own the various songs mentioned, those go to the respective artists.) (**A/N**-This is my first attempted oneshot can be read along with Spur or standalone. It was inspired by Raw 9/16/2013, and I hope everyone enjoys. Please read and review-breaking this up into two parts).

Comfortably Numb, part 1

Chapter 1-(Hallie's point of view)

I'd been riding my horse at dusk for a couple of weeks when fall had finally made its presence known. It is my favorite time of the year, but it meant that it gets darker earlier. One night, I decided to start riding at night because I was so wrapped up in my journalism courses during the day at a local college. I knew the terrain like the back of my hand during the day, at night-not so much. I whispered softly to my mount, saying "Get us home, boy" I give him a pat, and wonder if Roman, (who's my barn manager and secret crush) is still at the barn waiting on me. We trot up a familiar hill-well, that's a huge mistake. I feel my gelding's legs go under me. But with some soft coaxing, I get him up and we try to find our way home. I'd brought my phone with me, and texted Roman-telling him about Flash's injury and so he'd know I was fine, I also know that Roman will text my brother Mike, and tell him I am alright. I notice that abandoned cabin that's usually dark during the day is lit up dimly by a light in one of the rooms. My gelding stays, as I dismount to see what is up ahead, and I accidentally fall and everything goes black. I hope my gelding goes back to the barn so that Roman knows I am in distress.

(Bray's Point of view)-I was making my nightly walk through the woods, when I notice a girl and she looks like she's sprained her ankle. She also has done some damage to her hands as well, as I see cuts and rein burns. I also see that she's dehydrated, so I gently lift her. As I make my way back towards the house, I see Erick standing near the door facing and he says, "What happened?" Erick moves out of the way, and I carefully place her on the couch. I continue talking to Erick saying, "I don't know, I found her this way." A couple hours later, we hear a soft moan from the couch after we carefully unstrap her helmet.

(Hallie's point of View)-My muscles ached, and I felt like I was in an another world-I can only remember one other time I'd felt this way. But I was more concerned about Flash more than anything because Mike and Roman could sense there was something wrong with Flash coming back riderless. When I was taken into the house, I could smell fresh wood burning in the fireplace. What was really strange, was I could smell a chemical fumes on a cloth, but I couldn't place the name now. But it definitely was making me sick, because it was nothing like the medications we use at the barn on a periodic bases.

(Roman's point of view)-It was about eight at night when Flash came back limping. When I finally got him cleaned up and having him bandaged due to his injury, I say to Flash, "What happened to Hallie, Boy?" I remember that she was riding on the trail adjacent to the stables, so I decided to look for her on my own-I quickly helmet and mount up and call John to let him know about his sister.

(Hallie's point of View)-I am beginning to feel a lot better since resting. It had been a few hours since the rest of the group went to there rooms to sleep-I glance around the room, and go towards the door, to see if the door was unlocked. I quietly crept, and discovered it was unlocked-I knew this could be my only chance to escape. I needed to have Roman to find me, before the chemical smell took me again and I grab my helmet. I crack the door open slightly and cover it with the palm of my hand and silence the door closing. I run as fast as I can in my trusty Ariats, and then I discover it's starting to rain. I hear a set of soft hooves pounding the ground. I prayed a prayer of thanks, when I am lifted swiftly and I feel Roman's touch. I whispered quietly, "I know who lives in that cabin now." I could feel Roman's mount trotting And I was grateful because they could come back at anytime while we were here. Soon, we reached the clearing and proceeded to the barn without incident.

(John's point of View)- After I had gotten Roman's call, I immediately rushed over to my sister's riding stable. I had one of her favorite songs in my head, which is "Alive" by Adelitas Way-I can only hope that's a good sign. About ten minutes later, I see Roman dismount first, and then he helps Hallie dismount. I could see when she got on the concrete that she flinches when her feet hit the ground. I carefully pick her up and start asking her what hurts. I know she's favoriting her left ankle and her knee. I thank Roman for finding her, and I decide that tonight-she shouldn't stay in her apartment alone tonight. I stop at a stoplight and look back in the back seat, and she's fast asleep. Tonight, I decided to stay in the guest room along with her because I worried about nightmares and her safety.

(The next morning, Bray's point of view)-I woke up with a start, I immediately go towards the couch-thinking that I would see the next Sister Abigail, but I don't see her. I say a few choice words in my head, as am not going to want to wake up Erick. I decided to go look in the woods for her-I pick up my walking stick and head out the door without making a sound.

(Roman's point of view)-As the barn manager, and stable manager-I decide that due to Hallie's accident and the run-in with the Wyatt's, I decided to cancel all trail rides for the moment. After I send the email to all of my riders, I decided to go to John's house and check up on Hallie.

(Hallie's point of view)-I woke up around nine, and John offered me breakfast-but I ate in silence, partly because I didn't want to relieve anything from last night. After I finished eating, I go to my car and head to class-until I hear John's voice from the door way saying, "You've been excused from your classes today" my mind races a mile a minute because I was supposed to get my internship information/assignment today. I sigh, knowing that last night took a toll on me. In my mind, I could still smell that chemical. After John made me take a nap, (because he knew I tossed and turned all night)-I heard the doorbell ring, I look out my window and see Roman's coal black Ram in the driveway. I decided to go downstairs to greet my friend, and hope I don't say the wrong thing.

(Bray's point of view)-I was almost to the clearing and there was no sight of her. By now, Erick has most likely found out that Sister Abigail's replacement is gone.

(Roman's point of View)-Before Hallie came downstairs, I had questioned John if she's told him anything about what happened-he says no, but I say we should let her open up to us in her own time-I know though, she may not for several weeks because that's her nature. Nothing has changed though, in the nine years I've known her-I will try to protect her in anyway I can.

(Hallie's point of view)-I was in my room alone, listening to my iPod and the song that played was "Acid Rain" by Avenged Sevenfold-when everything from last night started manifesting itself again. (Dream)- My body racked with sobs as see that chemical soaked cloth on my forehead. I run and hope that I can find my brother or Roman, but I can't find them, and Bray finds me at the end of the clearing. I wake up with a start, and I scream.

(Roman's point of view)-I approached the door, to go back to the stables when John and I both hear a blood-curling scream. John and I both share pained looks as we go upstairs to the guest room. I wonder what exactly happened last night?

(John's point of view)-This was exactly what I was concerned about. But, like Roman has said, we needed to let her open up to us in time-we can't force her.

(Hallie's point of view)-I decided that I should open up to at least my brother about what led to me being in the cabin. "John, you have a second?" He nodded as he sat down to hear what happened-I take a deep breath. I am lucky that Roman left an hour ago, because I knew I couldn't handle having to say it to him. I breathe deep and say, "After Flash went under me, I decided to see if there were anymore obstacles that blocked our path, and when I got at least a mile away from Flash, I stepped wrong and fell into a hole." Then John finished my sentence, "That's why your ankle and knee is in such a shape." I smile weakly because I was going to say it. Then he continued, "I have an appointment scheduled for you at the clinic." I groaned inwardly, knowing that the clinic would suggest x-rays, which would mean no time at the stables.

(Roman's point of view)-About an hour after I returned to the stables and finished a couple lessons, I heard my cell phone ring-I answer on instinct. It's John, telling me that Hallie's beginning to tell him what happened, but she still wanted to see me.

(Bray's point of view)-After hours of searching, I still couldn't find her. But she'll be back because I know that she rides in this area, and I now know she rides alone... But I made a promise to myself that I will find her, and she will be the next Sister Abigail

To be continued..


	2. Chapter 2-Love of a lifetime

**(A\N-**Please excuse mistakes, and as always-I only own my OC. Sorry for any delays. :p

This chapter the Wyatt's will only be mentioned, in Chapter 3-they will return in an unexpected way.)

Fun Facts about Hallie- (1)-She loves the shows Walking Dead and Deadliest Catch. (2)-She also very rarely puts makeup on.

Chapter 2-(A week later, Hallie's point of view)-I had learned of the email that Roman had sent me regarding riding the trails, and I can't say that I blamed him in being cautious. Both he and John have been very protective of me and it's getting on my nerves. Today was Monday, which meant tonight I had my riding lesson-and tonight I was to practice my barrel pattern for a competition that weekend, but it also collided with John leaving to do tapings and house shows. Sometimes I wish I had more time with my brother, but I knew his profession made him happy, so why would I take that away from him?

(Roman's point of view)- Today, I would be helping Hallie with practicing for her first competion, and I couldn't ignore the fact that she was very quiet, but yet silently determined in her pattern. When she did the pattern successfully eight times, I decided to let her take a break. After she dismounts, I offer her an ice cold Poweraide from the barn's fridge, which she accepts gratefully. I decided that I should allow my riders to go back on the trails again after this competion is over, but there has to be two riders going, because I can't risk anything. I just hope that I don't regret this decision.

(Bray's point of view)-Today, Erick decided to go into town to get some extra supplies and food, when he heard that there was supposed to be a Barrel Racing and Dressage competition this weekend-He had a hunch that the girl that will be Sister Abigail's replacement will be there, because come to think of it- she looked exactly like her.

(Hallie's point of view)-I was still shaking from the adrenaline that I experienced while doing the pattern and I was also glad that I was able to blow off some steam. But I still had a gut feeling about the competition that I didn't feel right about participating in it for some reason but I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. Roman offers to stay with me, but I decline because Nikki is staying with me since she's recovering from an injury- and besides, she's the only person my brother trusts besides Roman, and we actually get along very well. Luckily for me, there were no signs of the Total Divas camera crew.

(Nikki's point of view)-I was flattered when Hallie invited me to her competition, despite the fact I'd never known much about equestrian sport-but I knew that it made Hallie happy, and it definitely made John happy that she wasn't going to be a Diva-because he'd be worried sick about her all the time. She hadn't told me anything about what had happened last week, and the only reason I had come to find out about it was John telling me.

(Hallie's point of view)-I had come back from my workout at the gym and I was feeling very tired, but I felt really good-and physically ready for competion. After I entered my apartment, I take off my Nike running shoes that felt as if my feet were walking on clouds. I undress quietly when i realize after that workout, I certainly needed it. After I get my towels and straightener of of my closet, I draw up my bath, and light some fragrant candles that John had brought me back from the world tour last year. After I was satisfied with the water temperature, I get in the tub and let the warm water soak into my muscles and then proceed to wash my body, then hair. After about twenty minutes, I finally feel clean and I get out of the tub, and blow the candles out. I decided to heat up my straightener and then I heard Nikki calling out for me. Telling me that Roman had called, and he wanted to discuss something about the competition next weekend. I grab my phone from my bedside table and text Roman, knowing something had to be really important to call me at eleven at night. (Nikki's point of view)-I could hear Hallie saying, "He knows how long I have waited to show!" Grr!" I decided that I think that I should try to calm her down before John might call her.

(John's point of view)-I had just finished taping a promo involving a new storyline with Dolph, when interestingly enough he brought up my sister off camera. Which was quite ironic because I hadn't been able to reach her all day. Just then, I see a voicemail notice on my phone, Dolph takes this as his cue to leave. After I type my password in the phone-I am greeted by my sisters voice and she seems upset. I know that I was in California right now, and she was in Boston which meant at least a three hour time difference. Against my better judgement, I call her anyway. But as soon as I am dialing her number, a text from Nikki quickly flashes, telling me that Roman has apparently made a decision not to let her compete, due to the fact that Bray could show up. In a sense, I agreed with his decision, but I remember my sisters desire to compete, and I knew that she's extremely upset, but she'll come around when she realizes how we are all protecting her, because we all knew what a threat he posed, and how much Hallie was downplaying the threat.

(Hallie's point of view)- I knew that their were going to be many more competitions, but I was more heartbroken about not participating in this one because a local coach for an equestrian team was rumored to come and I had actually applied to the college with no one knowing even though it was financially out of my reach but if I got a full ride, I'd be able to make up some of the difference without having to take out student loans. After Nikki and I had a talk, she decided that she'd keep my secret, but she thought I should talk to Roman about it.

(The next day, during her Class, Hallie's point of view)

We were doing a project involving media in one of my classes when the afternoon news came on, and when they got to Sports-they spoke of the competition. When they return from the commercial, I shiver but I couldn't tell anyone why. As soon as the teacher leaves the room, I text Nikki.

(Nikki's point of view)

Something tells me to watch the afternoon news which is an extreme rarity because I am always on the planes getting ready to go to tapings or appearances. Then I see the local equestrian coach from that college Hallie secretly applied to was being interviewed about the kind of talent she'd likely see and Hallie fit the bill. I had to get Roman to change his mind and fast because the competition was less than two days away.

(Roman's point of view)-I had decided to take my lunch break earlier than usual because I seldom get time by myself before riders begin there lessons. About twenty minutes go by, and my phone rings. It's Nikki, trying to get Hallie back in the competition-and try as I might to keep my resolve, I decided to let her compete anyway. Considering that John is away doing a house show, and isn't supposed to arrive back in Boston until Tuesday.

(Hallie's point of view)- After I had checked in with Nikki, I had felt the feeling I had die down, shortly after the bell rings and I head to chemistry-I really wasn't fond of the class but it was a prerequisite to graduate-so their was really nothing I could do about that. The bright side was after chemistry, I'd be able to have lunch and I'd be able to check up on my brother because I'd not heard from him in two days and I was naturally getting worried. The bell finally rang for lunch and I quickly grab a salad and then put my ipod on, with headphones in my ears. I sit alone at lunch the majority of the time, but I don't when Roman or Nikki visit-usually when she visits I get stared and questions are asked, though I only divulge my own relationship not there's. After a couple bites of my salad, I receive a text back from John-he tells me that Cody and Dolph have been asking about me and that makes me smile. Ten minutes later, I head to my American history class-my second favorite class behind English. When my teacher announces that we were able to have free period, I decided to finish listening to "Wagon Wheel" by Darius Rucker and for the rest of the time I text Roman-I am glad he's reversed his decision about not letting me compete this weekend. I also write down a quick one shot in my notebook so that I don't forget to type it for my creative writing class, as it was going to be used for an assignment that I had to turn for grading.

(John's point of view)-Unknown to Nikki or Hallie, I'd be able to spend the upcoming weekend with them and let my body heal after Night of champions later in the month. It was around 3:15, so I decided to Skype Nikki as I figured that Hallie is busy with homework. I quickly log into my Skype account and in a few moments I get connected with Nikki. After a while after talking about work and how Nikki's physical therapy is going, I sense that Nikki is getting bored with our conversation when I hear the door open in the background.

(Hallie's point of view)-After Nikki had finished talking to John, he asked to speak to me. I had a growing lump in my throat because I know that he'd bring up the competition and ask if I was planning to go. "Schools going well, and no, I am not going to that competion because I feel like I have a stomach bug that had been making its rounds across school". Honestly, I wasn't lying to him-I considered skipping class this morning, had it not been for this group project I was a part of. After I bid him good night, I quickly walk to my bathroom and get sick. The next thing I know, I feel Nikki pulling my hair back and putting an ice pack on my neck. There was no way I could compete like this. Nikki had texted Roman for me, and I take a anti-nausea pill and eventually fall asleep.

(Two hours later, Roman's point of view)

I decided to go over to Hallie's to see if she was okay. When I knock on the door, Nikki answers and lets me into Hallie's room. I sit in a rocking chair in the corner of the room and notice that Hallie's now running a fever and she begins to stir. "Roman-What are you doing here?" I smile and say, "Nikki had told me that you weren't feeling well, so I decided to come and check up on you" she smiles as I take her wrist and lightly kiss it as she closes her eyes and goes back to sleep. I close the door behind me silently.


	3. Chapter 3-Hidden Secrets and Fears

Chapter 3

(As always, I only own my OC and I don't own the songs contained in this chapter-they belong to the respective artists.)

(Dolph's point of view)-I'd been having a secret crush on Hallie ever since John had shown me the picture of her in competition. Currently, I was in the backstage area waiting for my match cue to be called up when I heard Bray softly talking to someone-I look up and glance at her, I see familiar green orbs-then it hits me like a wrecking ball, it's Hallie Bray's been talking about all this time. One thing puzzles me though, "how did she get here and how does John not know she's here?"

(Two weeks earlier, Hallie's point of view)-

It had been a month since Roman had allowed solo trail rides again, but still no night rides. Roman and I had decided to go on a picnic (as it was the weekend of my birthday, and Roman wanted to do something special for me). I saw Hera's ears perk up and then she bolted on me, I thought for sure I had a concussion. The last thing I hear clearly is Roman yelling and another cloth was being placed on my mouth with that smell. I automatically close my eyes as the chemical starts taking effect. The last thing I hear correctly is, Bray saying-"Don't you worry Sister Abigail, you'll be somewhere safe".

(John's point of view, present)

I was currently in catering, when Dolph came up to me and told me to sit down-the serious look in his eyes and tone was really starting to scare me a bit. He blinks a few times and says, "John, I know who Sister Abigail is-its Hallie". I was eating a salad, and as soon as I heard that, I accidentally let a lettuce leaf slip down the wrong pipe and start coughing. After I have some water, I look up and say to Dolph, "Bring Randy with you because he's one of my sister's best friends", he nodded in understanding and went quickly to the locker room to find him.

(Randy's point of view)-I was in the locker room when I heard a knock at the door. I am greeted by Dolph, and he says-"Hallie's here, and John needs your help to call out the Wyatt family." I mull my decision over, but considering its Hallie and our friendship-I decided to call them out.

(10 minutes later, in the ring)-I am the first to enter the ring, and I am carefully planning what I want to say in my head-I had told the Shield about the Wyatt Family and the fact of my friendship with Hallie. They agreed to get her to safety, and both Reigns and Dean were so enraged about Bray taking a girl of Hallie's age. I quickly started my rant as Bray came down, and that's when it hit me- Hallie was really here.

(Hallie's point of view)-I knew this place was familiar, but I wondered why I couldn't see John or Randy-as I wanted to tell them that I had been selected for Homecoming court. Instead, I was here-being placed in a rocking chair next to Bray's. I wanted to go home, see what dress I was to pick and go shopping with my friends. When we walked down the ramp, I had to keep my tears at bay-but you could see that I had been crying due to the close-ups of my face. I looked across the ring and saw Jerry Lawler, and from what I could tell he was enraged, as soon as he and Cole saw it was me. I could hear Randy and Bray going at it, and I felt two sets of strong arms taking me to the back. On instinct, I started punching the backs of the men, saying-"No! let me stay!" but then I heard Jon say, "We aren't going to harm you." I felt myself being placed in a chair and that's when the tears and the pain started to show. I started rocking myself and asked Jon several times if the door was locked, even though I knew it was. Jon offered me a plate from catering, and I accepted it as I hadn't eaten in three days. Jon cups my cheek and asks, "How long have you not eaten?" I sigh and say, "Not counting yesterday, four days". I hear a knock at the door and instantly head for the closet until I hear the voice. "Hi, Hales" he says, and my face lit up. "Hi Randy" I say while Seth handed me another pain pill-"I don't need to go to the trainers, I just have a headache" I lied, and I hated doing so. I felt Randy's strong arms pull me into a hug and he sees me flinch where the bruises are. "What happened?" I look at him and see John walk up as I say, "Those bruises are from where I fell". And I can't remember much else because I had symptoms of a concussion" I say honestly. I hear Stephanie come down the hallway and ask me how I am doing and I say, "drained" she lets me know she'd like to see me in her office. I head to John's locker room when he picks me up and carried me to the trainers for the second time in the evening. I had questions for John, and I hoped he gave me the answer I wanted. I knew that questions would have to wait because I was so tired, and John was humming a familiar song that would make my eyes close.

(John's point of view)-After I had made sure my sister was sleeping, I still wondered why Stephanie wanted to see her, though I would welcome the chance to keep an eye on her, but the Wyatt's still lurked, but with Dolph and Randy as well as myself in her corner.

(Hallie's point of view)-Dolph and John had both tired me out, and for the first time I was able to sleep in a actual bed, instead of sleeping bags that were terribly uncomfortable. I had forgotten how good pillows felt, especially the memory foam ones-those were my favorites, and I was shocked that John actually remembered despite him being away during tapings and the like.

(The next morning, Dolph's point of view)

I had invited Hallie to breakfast, which she had gladly accepted and I knew she didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to considering that meeting with Stephanie that she had yet to attend. A part of me wanted to be a fly on the wall at that meeting. When I walked into the lobby, I saw Hallie dressed in black slacks with a white button up shirt and a pink scarf and a necklace to complete the look-she was also wearing heels. After we order our drinks, I see that she had headed to the waffle area of the breakfast bar and ordered strawberry waffles. John comes at least a couple seconds later, asking how she's doing. And I say,"She's holding up well." He nods and goes over to the Keurig machine where Hallie's fixing her coffee. "John, I am a big girl-go get some breakfast, I don't want you passing out on me." He nods and gets his breakfast. Hallie sits down at the table and says a silent prayer. She and I both eat, not getting wrapped into conversation. Around 9:30-She and I head to Stephanie's office in the arena.

(Hallie's point of view)-I was so anxious when we were driving up towards the arena and the fact that "Wasted Time" by Skid Row was playing in the car wasn't doing anything to relieve my anxiousness. I knew that whatever offer Stephanie was asking of me, I knew that a lot rode on this-and not just because John's my brother, it's because I'd grown up in this business due to the fact John would always make sure I was able to go to the Boston tapings, but that changed when I restarted my hobby as an equestrian. Try as he might, Dolph was doing nothing to calm my nerves as we walk down the specified hallway that Stephanie's temporary office was. I had the song, "Holiday" by Scorpions in my head and I welcomed it because it was one of my favorites-actually it was how Roman and I met, his love for classic rock mirrored mine and considering he worked for a riding stable, well that was just an added bonus. I am sure he's worried sick about me and I texted him before entering Stephanie's office, telling him I am at a taping with my brother and I'd talk to him soon. Theoretically, I wasn't lying-as Stephanie lets me in her office I say a quiet prayer. Then, I am offered a cup of coffee-considering I'd had one at breakfast, I politely declined.

(Stephanie's point of view)-I could tell that Hallie was still drained even though she had gotten a full nights sleep, according to John. Though I knew that my mother instincts wouldn't exactly go away, I had to at least keep them at bay during this meeting. After we discussed Hallie valeting for John and Justin Gabriel-she signed a temporary contract. I couldn't wait to see what Hallie could do as a Diva-but that would come later. I hand her some sleeping pills from my purse and she goes to find a machine that has a soda that she likes.

(Hallie's point of view)-After I had found a machine that had sprite, I quickly get my change from my purse and head back to John's room. My heart races when I hear a voice say, "You thought you were safe?" I ran as fast as I could-I nearly knocked down Dolph in the hallway.

(Dolph's point of view)-I had figured that Hallie would go down to John's room to get changed out of her meeting clothes, and into something casual-considering she was to go out to lunch with John and I so that we could find out about the meeting. But then I feel her body slam into me, something's wrong. I decided just to let her cry on my shirt.

(Justin Gabriel's point of view)-I'd been hearing about Hallie from Dolph and I had to admit that I also had a bit of a crush on her myself and if I had to help Dolph and Randy take down the Wyatt's so be it.

(Hallie's point of view)- I was mad at myself for letting the Wyatt's get to me again, I knew that I needed to learn how to fight for my protection. The hard part was convincing John of that. Tonight I was to valet for Justin, which would be the first time I'd be introduced to the WWE universe.

(A/N-Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but last night I was able to go to a house show and my muse was definitely inspired afterwards :D)


	4. Chapter 4-Cheating Heart, Part 1

Chapter 4

(I only own my OC, please forgive spelling mistakes as autocorrect kicks in and I forget to change it-hope you enjoy it, breaking this up into two parts.)

(Roman's point of view)-

It had been a week since I last talked to Hallie. Unknown to everyone, I didn't have a crush on Hallie, I just admired her brother. I knew that was stupid of me but I could understand why Hallie and I weren't a perfect match, we were just good friends and I was her riding coach-nothing more, nothing less.

(Hallie's point of view)-It had been a week since everyone on the roster knew of my return, but going back to Boston wasn't possible due to the fact I didn't want to leave John to be attacked by the Wyatt's. Currently, we were in Greenville, South Carolina and it was a very pretty place- John and I even visited a couple of the children's hospitals up there and it made my heart swell to see those kids happy and for me, it made a method of escape from the Wyatt's even if it was only two hours. Tonight, I would be valeting for John as only Luke attended this taping-which in truth can only be explained by a blessing in disguise. But in the back of my mind, I can't not have my guard up at this moment. After we head to the arena, I go to the gym to do some cardio and after a while my knee starts hurting. Well, I don't stop with working out until I feel my knees buckle. I gasp, bracing for a fall on the hardwood floor-that's until I feel a pair of strong arms lifting me. I look up and see Dolph and say "Thanks" hoping that the taping will go smoothly since its Raw and my debut.

(Later that Night, John's point of view)-Tonight, I was asked by my sister to be valeted by her, and I could tell something was wrong and she really needed to talk to me. I had fifteen minutes before my next match. I hear a knock at my door, I let them in. Then I see Hallie's tear stricken face. I look towards her and say, "John, Do you think Roman would ever cheat on me?" I feel my head whipped back when she said that. "What makes you think that way, Hales?" She sighs and then looks down, "I received a text from one of the boarders at the stables". She gives me her droid to see the offending text, and I am starting to believe it's true, I just hope I would be there when Roman tells her the truth so that she wouldn't feel entirely alone. There's another knock on the door, signaling that Hallie and I were up next-she grabs one of the women's Rise above cancer shirt and quickly puts it on in the bathroom.

(Hallie's point of view)-As we approach the ring, I couldn't help but have "I'm a Believer" by Giant in my head which means I am in a good mood, despite my current problems at home. I hear Justin say, "and being accompanied by his sister, Hallie Rae", you're World Heavyweight champion, John Cena"! I realize I am in the best place I could be right now, and I was going to relish the time I was here because I knew I was going to experience some drama when came back home from Boston. John was facing Rey Mysterio in his first return match since knee surgery. I know that the audience was definitely thrilled to see him return because no one knew if and when he would return. I hoped catering had a Keurig machine so that I could make a cup of cocoa so that I could fall asleep-that usually calmed my mind enough to sleep. Right now, I was cheering for John to win this, but I was super elated that Rey was back. Then the bell was rung after John did a five knuckle shuffle on Rey. Justin says in to the microphone, "and you're winner, John Cena"! As we head back to catering, Rey and John are catching up. I am first to head to catering, and I am searching for a Keurig machine and eventually found one and to my delight, I find one lonely Swiss Miss K-cup pack and I quickly claim it. I then find a paper cup and let the brewer start it's process. While I wait for my drink, I quickly learn of John's and Rey's friendship-then he looks at me and asks why I am with John and honestly I don't know what sort of answer to give to the man. But thankfully, John speaks up and tells him of my temporary position of being a valet-hiding the Wyatt Family debacle, knowing he'll become aware of it soon. Soon, my phone rings-and it's Roman, I step out to answer the call completely unaware that Mandy's text rang true and that I would also learn some more interesting things about Roman Jacobs. I decided to head to John's locker room to continue the conversation because I knew it would get loud and or heated at some point. At least I had Brie here, so that if I needed more advice than what John was willing to give, someone else would help me. I really hoped that it would only take me one hot cocoa to fall asleep tonight, but I had a feeling that wasn't going to be the case.

(Roman's point of view)-I had learned that one of the boarders had told Hallie of what really was going on in our relationship, and I felt extremely guilty. I wish I was able to explain things to her face to face, but with her with John that just wasn't possible. I really hoped she'd be understanding of my reasons of being just friends with her, and that this other girl was better suited to me. I quickly hang up after telling her the truth.

(Hallie's point of view)-I was currently crying my eyes out, because Roman had told me the truth, and to make matters worse I thought I'd heard Bray's voice calling out for me. All this and it was only 8:45 PM-which meant I still had another two hours to go-this was definitely going to be a long night, maybe if I could calm myself down and be able to sleep everything would be fine, and no one would prod me with questions. I honestly couldn't wait to start valeting, because I could definitely use the money I was to earn for school so that I wouldn't have to take out any other student loans, which put my mind at ease. I currently dozing off, until I hear a banging knock at the door. I cringe, and lock the door. Then around ten minutes later, I manage to fall asleep despite my fear being at an all time high. I am currently still in my converse, as I fear I might need to run.

(John's point of view)-I was currently in catering after my match with Rob Van Dam when I was heading to my locker room when I hear him banging on the door. "Don't you dare" I growl as Punk hears the commotion and gets Hallie to safety-even though she's fallen asleep. My mind is at ease because Hallie doesn't have to worry with Punk. I am greeted by Randy's voice saying-"No one hurts my Hales"!

(A/N- Any guesses on who's behind the door?)


End file.
